


“自然系列”第16部：自然的冲势

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [16]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair经历了一趟神奇旅程；梅根被吓得大呼小叫；Jim需要决定他是哪个达伦。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第16部：自然的冲势

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984680) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：谢谢米里亚姆耐心地帮我校对这篇文章出来之前无穷无尽的草稿。大写警告：本篇包含部分奇幻内容，颇有神秘风格噢。
> 
> 译注：NC-17，Top!Jim。涉及不完全知情同意的H，以及身体伤害，虽然最后从设定上给出了某种解释。

“简直不敢相信，太他妈扯淡了。”Blair嘟哝着，气势汹汹地走下台阶，Jim疾步追在他身后。

“这种事常有发生。”Jim紧了紧外套以抵御室外的寒风，“罪犯有时候就是能逍遥法外。”

“这种事不应该发生。”Blair斥责道，迎面撞上某个正在登台阶的人，他嘶声道，“走路看着点儿！”那人闪身躲到楼梯边沿，抓住铁质栏杆，开始一步一步专心攀爬台阶。

“它就是发生了。”Jim反对道。下到人行道上后，他立刻抓住Blair的肩膀拦住他，“而你必须学会接受。”

“药物戒毒和社区服务，”Blair几乎开始大喊大叫，他的双手在空中疯狂地挥舞，“这算什么判决？”

“对首次犯罪的少年犯的判决，”Jim解释，但Blair只是哼了一声，转头冲进街上准备吃午饭的人群之中。

他愤怒地朝两个街区之外的警局大步走去，路上的行人纷纷闪到一旁为他让出道路。“要不干脆带那几个罪犯去吃顿美美的晚餐再看场热门电影好了？”他边走边气愤地自言自语。

Jim叹了口气，起步跟上前方名为“Sandburg”的飓风。他在街角转弯处追上Blair，后者正愤怒地原地踏步，不耐地等待着绿灯。“听着，”Jim用平静的语调说，“我知道这很难接受，我也曾愤怒过。你现在很生气，我明白你的心情，但是你必须学会控制你的愤怒情绪，知道吗？”

Blair朝他怒视道，“我控制得很好，Jim，相信我。”说完他转头狠狠瞪向路上拥挤的交通，忽然之间，他们面前的车辆全部停了下来。

Jim睁大双眼，看着Blair开始顶着红灯横穿马路，在忽然一片死寂的车辆之间迂回前进。

苍天啊，这什么情况！他提起脚步快速朝已经到达马路对面的Blair追去。

“Blair！”Jim大喊，但Blair没有理睬。Blair的身后，车辆开始恢复行驶；Blair的身前，拥挤的人潮从中间裂开，分到人行道的左边或者右边，让Blair如过无人之境似的向前进发。

休斯顿，我们有麻烦了。（译注）Jim想着，紧紧追了上去，他抓住Blair的胳膊，将他转了个身。

（译注：Houston, we have a problem。出自电影《阿波罗十三号》，航天员遭遇十分重大的险情时与休斯顿地面监测中心的对话。）

“Blair，”Jim用急切而低沉的语调喊着，同时用手势微妙地指向正在给他们让路的人群。

“那不对，Jim。”Blair摇着头。“完全不对。服用了毒品不应该成为躲过法律制裁的理由——那些混蛋伤害了其他人，见鬼，他们伤害了你！”

“Blair——”Jim咬紧牙齿，死死盯着他的眼睛，“我觉得你还没有注意到——”

“我一想到他们伤害了你就没法平心静气地忍受。”Blair没有听进去，只是一心诉说着愤怒，他朝Jim走近一步，“你根本不理解这让我有多难过。”

“我相信我理解得非常清楚了。”Jim看着身边Blair为他们创造的行走自如、交谈自若的“交通模式”喃喃地说。

Blair摇摇头，开始继续向前走去，Jim只好紧张地跟上。“你真的不能，老兄。”Blair叹了口气。

前方一个坐在公交站台长椅上的男人将手中的咖啡纸杯揉成团，朝马路上随手一扔。Blair冲他做了个脸色，那男人立刻跳起来，跟着纸团跑进车流中。Jim瞬间屏住呼吸，看着一辆轿车尖叫着停下，险险避开那男人。

“白痴，”Blair自言自语地说，继续向前走去。“我真的觉得自己像白痴一样无能。”他大叫起来，而Jim觉得，根据眼下这个情境，这句话听起来颇有反讽意味。

警局的玻璃门唰地为两人自动张开，Jim脸上的苦笑立刻散去，他咽了咽唾沫，快速地环顾四周一圈，祈祷没有人特别留意到这一幕。“丛林可能就容易多了，”Blair说着，大步跨过前厅，“只有两三个部落，不存在繁复的法律系统，只有疆界正义。”

前方的电梯已经客满，电梯门眼看就要合拢。Blair叹息一声，抱起双臂，所有人立刻走出电梯。Jim窘迫地叹了口气，跟着Blair进入电梯厢，看着Blair按下七楼的按钮。

电梯门合拢，Jim开口道，“Blair，you're pushing。”（你在用“向导之力”推动人们为你让路。）

Blair皱着眉看向他，“I'm pushing？”（我太冲动？）

“You're pushing，”Jim几乎要大叫起来，“你快把整个城市pushing个底朝天了！”

“你这话真刺耳，”Blair一脸受伤地说。“真抱歉我这么在意你，见不得你受伤呢，但是我的本能让我不得不在乎你！”

“不， 不，”Jim打断他，“我不是这个——”

“——所以我现在才这么愤怒，真是谢谢您了。顺便说一句，这也涉及到我的工作，不是吗？身为特别警官Sandburg博士，伟大的小瀑布城首席、同时也是这座城市的唯一萨满，我在乎你的安危，也在乎正义是否得到伸张。”电梯门“叮”地一声打开，停在重案组大厅前。

Blair踏出电梯，Jim一把抓住他的胳膊，懊恼地喊道，“我不是这个意思！”大厅中的布朗、雷夫和康纳停下手头的活儿，朝这边的动静望过来。

Blair看看Jim，又看看众人，暴躁地说，“你们都没事可干吗？”三人立刻收回视线，全心全意地投入到自己的工作中，Jim沮丧地闷吼一声，用双手捂住脸。

“那你到底什么意思？”Blair问。Jim叹了口气，放下双手。

这时，西蒙开始大声呼唤他们，“Sandburg、Ellison，到我办公室来一下。” Blair立刻转身气势汹汹地走向西蒙的办公室，Jim不由得低声诅咒起来。

“药物戒毒和社区服务，”一走进办公室，Blair就急冲冲地宣布道，“你能相信他们这样判决吗？”

“我相信。”西蒙回答。

“那群混蛋让Jim在医院整整住了四天，”Blair一屁股坐进椅子里，“然后就那么大摇大摆地逍遥法外了。”

“他们都未成年，”西蒙模棱两可地说，“而且他们不是有意袭击Jim的——你之前也陈述他们不是有意的。”

“我不在乎他们是不是有意的。”Blair愤声说，用拳头大力敲着桌子。

“但法律在乎。”西蒙解释道，“法律称之为直接故意，Sandburg，这对定刑很重要。”

“我会称之为袭警。”Blair表示强烈的反对。

“没人在乎你怎么想。”西蒙用粗厉但同情的语调说。

Blair愤怒地绷紧脸，扭头看向别处。

西蒙叹了一口气，看向Jim。“既然你现在手头空了，你还想接手布兰森的案子吗？”

“我只想回家。”Blair在一旁咕哝说。

“那就回家去吧，下午休个假。”西蒙立刻回答。一旁的Jim差点惊得滑倒在地。

Jim盯着Blair的后背看了一会儿，然后转过头看西蒙，后者正以一种骇人的、极其不像西蒙的目光看着他。

“这是应该的，我一直交给你太多工作了。”西蒙绕过桌子走过来，和煦地补充说。“没有你，我简直没办法维持下去。”

随着西蒙逐渐走近，Jim凄惨而惊恐地意识到西蒙是准备拥抱他！他跌跌撞撞地向后退去，撞上了西蒙的书架。

西蒙还在靠近，Jim绝望地喊道，“Blair！”

“干嘛？！”Blair转头看向他们。

“你是我最出色的探员，Jim。”西蒙还在云里雾里地倾诉着。Jim用力瞪向Blair，却发现Blair用一种隐约带着妒忌的表情看着他们。

“那我是什么，上不了台面的无名小卒吗？”Blair低声嘟哝。Jim缩成一团，因为西蒙已经紧紧地抱住他宽阔的胸膛。“干得好，Jim。”他热情地说，“干得好，我的警探。”

Blair愤愤地哼了一声，大步踏出办公室。然后忽然之间，西蒙开始咳嗽，他尴尬地后退并躲避Jim的视线。Jim看看他，深吸一口气：现在看来，休息一下午确实变成了一个好主意。

Blair失控了，他必须阻止他。

“谢谢你让我们下午休假，西蒙。”Jim一边快速说，一边后退着离开办公室，“我们现在就走。”

西蒙一脸既恼怒又困惑的表情，他眯起眼睛，“滚滚滚，赶紧的。”

“遵命。”Jim立刻回答，并在身后关上门。

（TBC）

\----------

他转过身，看到他的搭档正站在身后，双手抱着臂。“我很高兴他最终对你表达了欣赏之情，”Blair说，“但是我真的不介意自己的工作也分到一些认可的。”

Jim抓起Blair的胳膊，拉着他朝电梯走去。

“对，我做警察不像你一样出色，但我至少对你破案率的提升有一些贡献吧。”Jim点着头，按下电梯按钮。“另外，这次那些混蛋明明是我抓住的，因为你当时已经不省人事了。”

电梯到了，Jim将Blair推进去，不安地看看其他乘客。“我只想说，稍微感谢一下我也是应当的吧。”Blair继续说着，Jim按下前往地下车库的按钮。

Jim点着头应付Blair的念叨，咬紧牙齿耐心等待其他乘客一一抵达他们的目的楼层。终于，电梯下到车库，他们踏上冰凉的混凝土地面。

Jim转身对着Blair正准备开口解释，但Blair首先落下了棋子——他眼睛大睁，满含沮丧地上前一步，开始说道，“Jim，说真的，我的脑子要气疯了。”该死，Jim相信这句话，绝对的。“我是说——我没预料到这种事会发生，但我应该想到的。我拥有这些所有该死的能力，但又有什么用呢，我甚至不能好好保护你。”他又朝Jim迈近一步。

“它们很有用，Chief。”Jim低声说。

Blair抬起双手按在Jim腰际，仰头看向他。Jim不安地看看四周——这个姿势太过私密，他们在公共场合通常不会这么接触对方。实际上，Blair特别注意避免在公共场合表现过分亲密，比他还要注意。

“我忍不住思考这件事，因为我之前完全没料到我会如此无助。”Blair急促而小声地说。“但是，至少，至少我逮捕了他们——我抓住了他们，然后把你送到医院，并且在那里尽力保护你……”Blair的手指开始收紧，死死抓住Jim的衬衣。

“这很棒。你做得很好，你把一切都做得很好。”Jim安慰道。

“再怎么好也不能弥补你在医院度过的危险的四天，不能解释为什么罪犯能逍遥法外。”Blair痛苦地抗议。“太糟了——我完全失败了——作为你的向导、小瀑布城的萨满、警察，在这一整件事上我都搞砸——”

“你没有搞砸。”Jim用坚决的声音说，轻轻将双手放在Blair胳臂上。

“我搞砸了。”Blair抬起头，坚持道。“我不知道还能怎么办，大概只能面对这个现实，只能试着从中吸取教训，争取下次做得更好，可我现在有种深深的无助感，感觉自己好无能——”

Jim想要安慰他的搭档他绝对不无能——但就在此时，Blair忽然抓住他的衬衣往前一拉，然后伸直脖子消灭他们之间仅剩的几英尺距离，下一秒，Blair的嘴落在他的嘴巴上，双手抚摸他的腰侧——开始在天煞的小瀑布城警察局的停车场狠狠地吻他。

但他无法拒绝，只能情不自禁地回应Blair的吻，他尽力将他的抚慰融入到这个吻中，让Blair接收到他对他的信任、需要。但同时，他的听觉本能地延伸出去，确认周遭是否有旁观者或者目击者——这时，他听到巡逻人员悠闲而有节奏的脚步声，离得太近了，实在太近了。

他将Blair推开，中断他们之间的吻，沉声说，“有人来了。”但Blair带着盲目的热情再次扑上来，似乎一点儿都不在意。

“没关系，”Blair嘶声回答，身体前倾去亲吻Jim的脖颈，“他看不见的。”

脚步声越来越大。“Blair！”Jim焦急地警告道，再次推开他。

但是Blair顽固地坚持着，抓住Jim的皮外衣。“他看不见的，”他再次说，然后开始埋头轻吮Jim左耳后的脉动点。

一个身着制服、体型粗壮、头发灰白的老警察从旁边一辆警车的后面走了出来，Jim浑身僵硬。那人步伐轻松，正自娱自乐地随手甩着警棍——显然在停车场巡逻是警局最不具危险性的日常工作（译）。巡逻员环顾四周，并不十分在意地检查着停车场是否遭到非法入侵——然后，他的视线直直地穿过了他们，穿过了“Blair紧紧抱着Jim、吮吸他的脖子”的画面，朝远处望去。他甚至没有停下脚步。

（译注：我记得第一季有一集就是一批匪徒从地下停车场进入警局，破了警局内部通讯，调走全部武装，然后冲进警局大楼绑了文职作为人质……所以这里是在吐槽吧。）

我的神啊，他真的看不见。操，Jim脑中忽然冒出一股愤世嫉俗的念头——那家伙当然不会预想到“两名警察在电梯口附近浪漫地抱成一团”的画面——所以Blair甚至不需要使出多大力气去暗示（push）他。他自己就已经接近否认了。

Jim摇摇头，重新推开Blair，他将Blair转过身，推到一旁停着的一辆车上。Blair抬起头，惊讶又受伤地看着他，抗议道，“怎么了！”

“Blair，认真听我说，”Jim用强有力的声音说，“你在推动人们（pushing people），用向导的方式给其他人下暗示，而不仅仅是表现冲动而已，清楚了吗？”

Blair皱了皱眉，“你说什么？”

“你从法院出来就开始暗示其他人——你已经暗示了路人，西蒙，警局的大部分同事——甚至还有那家伙！”Jim朝远处的巡逻员狠狠指了指。

Blair一脸不安而窘迫，“真的吗？”

“是的，你就像——打开了你的向导开关——现在你必须关上。”

“Jim，我——我不知道我刚才——我——”Blair连珠炮似的说。

“我知道，你不是故意的，但是现在你必须关掉它。”Jim坚定地说，“好吗，关掉它。”

“可我根本没有打开过，何谈关上？”Blair焦急地回答，脸色涨得通红。

“我怎么知道！”Jim懊丧地说，他松开Blair，给他空出一些个人空间，“难道你不知道吗？”

“不！我怎么会知道？我难道能无所不知？”Blair防御性的抱起双臂，心不在焉地朝脚边一个被挤扁的苏打水易拉罐踢去——然后两人愣在原地，瞪着易拉罐开始滚动，滚动，继续滚动……

“哇。”Blair低声惊叹。

“看到了吧？看到了吧？”Jim带有指责意味地说，他看看滚远的罐子，又看看Blair，然后又看向那个罐子。Blair可能看不了那么远，但那个罐子确实像上足了电池一样继续滚着。鬼知道它什么时候才会停下。

他看向Blair，后者正咧着嘴笑。“嘿——你得承认，这还挺酷的。”他说。

Jim眨了眨眼，然后控制不住笑起来，不情愿地承认，“没错，挺酷的。”

“是非常酷。”Blair的笑容更大了，“你的感官，对上这停不下来的玩意儿——你应该还能看见拿个易拉罐吧？”Jim本能地朝罐子的方向瞥了一眼。“你还看得到，是吧？”Blair追问道，“它到哪里了？”

“俄勒冈。”Jim回答，也咧开了嘴。

（译注：俄勒冈州，位于美国西北部。Jim的吐槽类似于滚出了省（州）。）

Blair笑起来，颇为得意地点点头，“瞧！到了紧要关头——你也会觉得太酷了。”

Jim翻了个白眼，“我没说这‘不酷’，”他为自己辩护道，“但是你不能——我们不能就这么——我是说，这就像《家有仙妻》里很糟糕地使用了魔法的一集。”Blair噗地大笑起来。

（译注：《家有仙妻》，美国70年代情景喜剧，讲述一个名叫Samantha的女巫和凡人Darrin Stephens 相爱并结婚，婚后她致力于做好家庭主妇。由于Samantha会巫术，生活中充满喜剧。——来自百度）

“太好笑了，”Blair一边说，一边靠到车上，“真的太好笑了！”

"Hey, you don't have to live with it," Jim objected, grinning helplessly himself.

"I have to live with you," Blair replied. "You try being on the other end of a zone out for a change."

“好了，好了，”Jim试图将话题拉回正题。“所以现在我们该怎么办？”

"Which Darren are you?" Blair asked, and then bent over the car, howling.

（译注：Darren，应该是《家有仙妻》的男主角Darrin Stephens，但不确定上面几段涉及的梗是什么意思。）

“好了，别闹了。”Jim说，同时试图忍住自己的笑意。他一把拉起Blair，让他站直身体——Blair笑得满脸通红，气喘吁吁，还是一副歇斯底里、神经兴奋的样子。他蓝色的眼睛比平常更加明亮——他绝对还开着“开关”。

Jim伸出双手握住Blair的脸，“也许……试试放松呼吸之类的。”

Blair笑着翻了个白眼，“怎么着——你现在是在扮演我的角色？”

“你有更好的主意吗？”Jim呛声道，Blair想了一会儿，摇了摇头。他的双眼瞳孔放大，闪闪发亮。“呼吸，”Jim再次轻声说，这一次Blair遵从了他的指示，他长吸一口气，然后吐出来。

“很好，”Jim平声说。“现在，继续像这样呼吸。找到你的——你知道的——那什么中心，然后保持呼吸。想想一下你正身处那个中心。”

Blair点点头，继续深深地呼吸，同时用大大的、蓝色的、亮晶晶的眼睛看着Jim。“很好，”Jim悄声说，“很好，现在……”见鬼，下一步要怎么样？“现在，想象一个拨盘。”Jim充满希望地尝试。

Blair眨眨眼，“拨盘？”

（译注：拨盘是Blair教Jim调整感官灵敏度的办法。）

“是的，”Jim防护性地回答，“你就不能用拨盘？”

“有道理，”Blair回答，又深吸了一口气，“好的，一个拨盘。”

“看到拨盘了吗？”

“是的。”Blair确认道。

“它在哪一档？”Jim皱着眉问。

“在……比如说，一万四吧。”Blair尖声轻笑一下。

“这可非常不妙，”Jim说，祈祷确实是这样。“深吸一口气，然后试着把拨盘调低。慢慢地——调低下来。很简单的。”

Blair点点头，似乎更加专注。Jim意识到Blair的呼吸越来越慢，越来越慢，渐渐地和他的呼吸同步。Blair的身体微微摇晃一下，Jim放下一只手，扶住他的腰帮他稳住重心。

Blair缓缓地、有节奏地眨着眼，心跳正在降速，呼吸也慢了下来。兴奋的情绪从他体内流散——他变得平静、放松，眼中的光彩也在消退。“很好，做的很棒。”Jim轻声鼓励，感到松了一口气。“找到你的中心，然后调低拨盘，就是这样。”Jim赞许地说，“没事了，现在可以了……”

然而，并不是没事了——因为Blair的头忽然向后仰去 ，眼睛向上翻，身体向下滑落，Jim吃了一惊，花了一两秒才意识到Blair要摔倒了，他最好在他摔倒在水泥地面前接住他。

“见鬼！”Jim架住Blair的腋下，将他推到车身上，但Blair已经失去意识，他的身体在这里，但神不在了。

“Blair？”Jim紧张地轻晃他的身体。“Sandburg？”天啊，他弄坏他了！不知道怎么回事，但他搞砸了！——见鬼，向导的活儿完全不像Blair做的那么容易啊！

“Sandburg，停下，别调低了！”Jim大声喊道，“你调得太低了，听到我的话了吗？太低了！”

但Blair死气沉沉地坠在他双臂之间，一丝回音也无。见鬼，见鬼，见鬼，见鬼。老天，这就是他平时陷入神游的样子吗？见鬼。所以Blair说得没错——看着他神游并不比他陷入神游更轻松一些！

“立刻停下，”Jim说，再次晃动Blair的身体。“调高——醒过来——快啊！”Blair的生命体征很强——非常强——所以他还活着，他没事，他只是……神游天外了。

见鬼啊。这听起来并没有好多少！

Jim焦虑地朝车库四周看看。见鬼，这里随时会有人来，而Blair没法再让他们视而不见。他究竟应该怎么做——一个称职的哨兵会怎么应对这种情形？

他深吸一口气，让自己平静下来，这个节骨眼儿上，如果自己再出什么事，就只会火上浇油。好了。他放低声音，认真地对Blair说，“Chief，现在听着我的声音，认真听，然后跟着我的声音回来，好吗？”一无所获，全无回应。耶稣啊，他的脑子真的不够用了。“听我说，Chief，我需要你，你得马上回到我身边。把你的拨盘重新调高，好吗？回到——嗯——现实中来。加油，Chief，跟随我的声音回家，跟随我的声音，回到我身边……”

Jim皱起眉，没有反应，一点用都没有。Blair仍然昏迷不醒。也许Blair现在的情况并不是神游——鬼才知道这到底是什么。也许只是一个难题接着一个难题，就和哨兵-向导整个体系一样。

他改变一下姿势，继续撑着Blair，同时快速地思考。好的，现在出现了一个新的难题，他想着，内心懊恼于这个难题很可能是他造成的。不知怎么的，他亲手制造了这个难题，却没办法解决它。见鬼，也许只能靠Blair自己清醒出来也说不一定……

这时，Blair忽然颤抖了一下。他皱起眉，把Blair抱得更紧，试图安抚颤抖的搭档。

不知道为什么，他隐隐约约地觉得这一幕似曾相识。

似曾相识……甚至可以说很熟悉——他是什么时候见过……？

也许是秘鲁——当然了！难不成他还能在隔壁711便利店里见识这种离奇诡异的情况吗？一定是秘鲁，在这一切见鬼的事情发源的地方——秘鲁人真的应该把这个作为一个警告印在当地的《旅游必读手册》上。

回到秘鲁：一切见鬼的事情发源的地方。

好了，他得冷静下来。冷静。Jim再次深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，开始回想……

回忆开始变得清晰……越来越清晰……然后像洪水一样倾泻而出。此时，Blair开始在他怀里更剧烈地抽动起来。他可以记起来的，他肯定见过类似的情形，他知道那是什么……

是Spirit walk。查佩克族人称之为Spirit walk，而且他确实见过——不省人事的萨满在地上颤抖不止，好像被全宇宙蹂躏了一翻——但是该死，这种事从没有发生在他自己的萨满身上啊……

而且更该死的，他们现在并不在丛林，他们在一座该死的城市正中心！猛然间，他敏锐地觉察到上方的楼层中、外面的街道上、远处的高速公路上，人们以各种形式在移动。他可以听到布满整座城市的电线从墙里、从地板中发出嗡鸣声——他被困在一个巨大的机器中，陷在这个上了发条的城市的中央腹部——

他必须带Blair离开这里，保护Blair，也保护他自己——因为他忽然意识到他的感官在失灵，它们在飙升，也许是对Blair的拨盘过于低而做出的回应。

他正在失去对自己拨盘的控制，但是如果他在一座城市里将感官调得太高，他会受不了的，他会失去理智，他的大脑会他妈的陷入短路。

雪上加霜！只有Blair Sandburg才会决定在小瀑布城警察局的停车场开始一次spirit walk。还是在午餐的时候！耶稣啊。

“糟糕，”Jim喃喃地说，“糟糕，糟糕，糟糕。”他几乎能听到轰隆的巨响，能感觉脚下的震颤，好像有一个巨大的防御装置正朝他袭来。他看不到，但是知道它就要来了，近在眼前，他的DNA正在尖叫——见鬼，Blair，你应该在这里帮我应付这个的！

他深吸一口气，扶着Blair开始朝卡车走去，同时暗暗祈祷他的卡车就停在附近，祈祷没有其他人在附近，因为他眼下没有工夫停下来拼凑出合理的解释。

卡车就在眼前了，这时，他听到“叮”地电梯抵达的声音，他浑身僵硬，将Blair紧紧搂在胸前。上帝，保佑来人的车就停在电梯门口吧，他在内心热切地祈祷，然后他听到高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，闻到一阵香水味，于是知道来人是梅根·康纳。

她时髦的小菲亚特恰好停在他的卡车旁边。

（TBC）

\----------

Jim拖着沉重的Blair快速移动到卡车较远的一侧，祈祷梅根赶紧钻进她该死的小车然后开走。他半蹲在地，抱着Blair的躯体，等待着。

大事不妙，过了一会儿，他意识到。女人的直觉、澳洲人的敏感性，不管出于什么原因，总之她朝这边走过来了。要是他和Blair像刚刚一样在亲吻倒没什么，但是现在这样，她绝对会大呼小叫一番……

“Jim！”梅根惊呼出声，看着Blair。“噢我的天啊！”Jim无力地点点头，是的，大呼小叫，开始了。

“你好啊，梅根。”Jim说，尽力表现得无事发生。

“我的天啊，这是怎么了——我马上叫救护车——”

“不，别叫！”他立刻大声阻止，梅根愣愣地立在原地。他窘迫地站起身，咕哝着，双手仍然紧紧搂着Blair。“没事的。”他说，然后像金属地面生生扛住金属的一击一样畏缩一下——见鬼，大楼另一边的车库门正被升起，发出刺耳的声音。

“‘没事’？”梅根一脸不可思议地问，“你管这样叫没事？”

“真的没事。”Jim再次恼怒地申明。怎么，合着她现在要教他怎么处理他的萨满吗？他的头一跳一跳，汗水淌了出来——见鬼，他的感官升得太高了，还没到一万四的程度，但远远超出了平常应该在的位置。

“Jim，这不是没事。”梅根用一种掷地有声的语气断言。“Blair昏迷着，而你的脸色白得像鬼——”

“梅根，我需要你帮我个忙。”Jim打断她。

梅根瞪大双眼，“Jim——你不需要我帮个忙，你需要一辆救护车！”

“我不需要，”Jim强辩道，“他没事——他很好！”

“你到底对他做了什么？”梅根问道，向前踏出一步。

“没事！”Jim说，“我什么都没做！”至少不是故意的，他在心里默默纠正。尽管他隐隐怀疑Blair的spirit walk在某种程度上就是他的错。

“这叫没事就有鬼了，Jim！”梅根不安地朝Blair示意。“我真的觉得他急需一个医生。”

“梅根，拜托你，我——算我求你，梅根！”Jim恳求道，梅根深吸一口气，抱起双臂，不满地看着他。

“好吧，你先说，要我帮什么忙？”

“把我口袋里的钥匙拿出来。”Jim说，将Blair稍微移到一边，侧起右边身体。

“除非我听到一个合理的解释。”梅根坚决地说。

“梅根，看在上帝的份上！”Jim无法忍受地说。

“我说真的，”梅根说，她的脸确实很严肃。“告诉我这是怎么回事，我就给你拿钥匙。”

Jim咬紧牙关，“他昏倒了。”

“我看得出来，”梅根哼声，“所以呢，原因？”

Jim脑子里闪过十五种解释——癫痫、嗜睡症、过敏、PTSD——见鬼，难怪Sandburg的模糊理论那么好用——最后，他深深地看了一眼梅根，决定说出事实。“他……他就像某种萨满，”Jim平静地承认道，“现在在经历某种——某种神秘的——时刻。”他咳嗽一下，感觉愚蠢透了。

“神秘的时刻？”梅根皱起眉，又上前一步。

“差不多是那样，这很难解释清楚。”他当然没办法解释清楚。见鬼。你需要一个博士学位以及某种特殊的思考方式才能解释清楚这整件事。

天啊，他好想念Blair在身边的日子……

梅根眯起双眼，“一个萨满。”

“是的。”Jim低声回答。

“所以你成了什么？部落首领？”

“我成了一个必须处理大麻烦的人，就在眼下！”Jim喊道，一点也不觉得有趣。“梅根——帮我拿钥匙——拜托了？”

梅根犹豫了一会儿，看看昏迷不醒的Blair，然后点点头。“好吧，好吧——天啊，你们俩简直怪透了。”

Jim瞪了她一眼，叹了口气。“夹克口袋里。”他说，再次将右边身体向前伸去。梅根点点头，翻了翻口袋，取出车钥匙。

“很好，帮我把门打开好吗？”

梅根快速打开车门，Jim小心地将Blair的身体安置到座椅上。

他可以感觉双臂之间的Blair的身体微微颤抖，四肢都在抽搐。Blair的皮肤在发热——他的体温上升了。如此脆弱——天啊，眼下的Blair是如此地脆弱，毫无防御能力，而他们还处在成百上千的人群包围之中。

他将安全带拉过Blair大腿系紧。“坚持住，Chief。”他低声说，“坚持住啊。”然后他狠狠吞咽一下，因为空气忽然随着上千个心跳砰砰鼓动——他可以听清楼上的每个人的心跳。天啊，他的感官真的升得太高了，他必须离开这里，将他的萨满带到安全的地方。

他关上车门，转身看向梅根。嘶——老天，他的头开始痛了。所有的心跳声、脚步声，外部车辆侵入的声音在狠狠钻进他的大脑。“告诉西蒙，”Jim绕着卡车来到驾驶座门边，“我们明天可能不能来上班了。”

梅根跟在他身后，一脸不可置信。“你们明天不能来上班？就这样而已？”

“我很怀疑。”Jim阴郁地说，钻进驾驶座。

“但是——但是——你们要去哪里？”梅根问道。

“我不知道，”Jim嘟哝道，“还没想好。”他发动卡车引擎，身体猛地一缩——天啊，引擎的声音这么响亮！

“Jim，你不能这样！”梅根开始尖叫，Jim畏缩一下。

“没事的，不用担心，没事的。”Jim快速地说，同时将卡车倒着退出停车位。

梅根显然无法镇定了，“但是——”

“我们会回来的！”Jim朝车窗外喊了一声，他发动了卡车，轮胎发出一声让他懊丧的吱嘎声。

他踩下油门，靠两个车轮右转出了车库。转弯时，Blair滑向他的方向，他赶紧扶住他。上帝啊，引擎的声音这么大……这么吵……彷如狂吼咆哮……他努力集中听觉到Blair令人慰藉的砰——砰——砰的心跳声上。

他深深呼吸一下，感到汗水从额头滴落。必须马上离开这里——去随便什么地方——越远越好——

天啊，引擎声，轰隆声、摩擦声——大街上该死的嘈杂声……一旁的汽车喇叭长鸣，Jim紧紧抓住方向盘，颤抖着长吸了一口气。太大声了，这么多人，而他们毫无防御……必须保护向导——天啊，太痛苦了，像地狱一般，他快昏过去了，他要吐了。

他咬紧牙关，握紧方向盘，使出全身力气保持镇定，保持呼吸。如果Blair在的话，Blair会告诉他要呼吸，要深呼吸——可该死的为什么他这么说的时候就没有用！他在午后的车流中驾驶着卡车，努力集中注意力，保持专注。

随着卡车开出市中心，开过建筑群，穿过郊区，他感觉好多了。房屋越来越稀疏，树木越来越茂密，直到视野中只剩下树——树木以及道路。

这很好，因为他现在的感官比以往时候都要敏锐，随着他们驶离城市，人群的声音、机械的声音、电器的声音也谢天谢地随之减弱了。呼吸变得更容易——他的思绪变得更清晰，尽管卡车引擎还在耳边痛苦地嘶鸣——不过这是方圆几英里内唯一的机械声了。

他朝Blair看了一眼，后者脸色苍白，大汗淋漓，在旁边的座位上不断颤抖，但他的心跳很有力，Jim将听觉集中在那心跳声上，帮助自己镇定。

现在他可以重新思考了，他发现自己完全不知该去哪里。他的第一个反应是把Blair带去圣塞巴斯蒂安修道院*——将Blair安置进一个安静、凉爽的小房间，好好照顾他。但修道院里人太多——他要解释的太多了。

（译注：圣塞巴斯蒂安修道院，电视剧中Blair熟悉的一个位于荒山僻野的修道院，Blair曾经带Jim去那里放松舒缓。）（然后发生了谋杀案）

等等，还有一所房子可以去。他们拥有的一所房子。

他们的房子——确实是他们的，已经买下来了，但还没来得及修整，里面什么都没有，缺乏必要的生活用品——食物、水……

不，没关系。屋后有一条小溪，周围是树林，他可以捕鱼、打猎——他可以照顾好Blair……

他掉转车头，驶向他们的小屋，同时努力用Blair来填充他还在扩张的感官，他一定要把他的伴侣带到小屋去—— 一时间，他理解了Blair对小屋的倾心，因为那里那么独立，那么适宜防御。

Blair是对的——这样一个安全屋真的太有用了。

他努力将感官注意力放在Blair身上，因为此刻卡车的声音对于他的感官来说是一场彻底的痛苦——引擎在轰鸣，刹车在嘶叫，信号灯发出金属感的咔哒咔哒声，滚珠轴承咕噜咕噜转动。汽油喷涌而出，塞子点燃，活塞爆裂——这一切好像一场战争，在他脑子里引发一连串的小爆炸。

他咬紧牙齿将卡车提速，祈祷他们能在痛苦变得难以忍受之前抵达。

他沿着第一条土路走了一半，然后停了下来——不得不停下来——他将车靠边停下，熄掉卡车发动机，然后扑到方向盘上，筋疲力尽，汗流浃背。老天，太痛苦了——他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼睛如烟熏火烤，只想扒掉自己一身皮从里面出来透透气。他挣扎着脱掉夹克外套和衬衫，然后深深吸了一口气，努力压倒痛苦的感觉，找回某种平衡。

就在此时，在突然降临的安静之中，Blair的存在变得如此鲜明——整个世界似乎只剩下Blair——而这给予了他继续行动的力量。不远了，小屋就在附近了。Jim推开驾驶坐一侧的车门，小心地滑落到体面，然后绕到卡车另一侧，将Blair拉出来，用消防员的姿势将Blair扛到肩头。就快到了，他默默想着，然后沿着泥土路向前走去，将卡车留在身后。

Blair似乎变轻了一些，变得更容易带着走。Jim本能地寻找着最近的路线，他离开土路，抄近路进入树林。似乎并没有花多久——或者说感觉起来并不久，总之，时间过得很快，他很快就走出树林，进入一片空旷的地带。时间流逝得更快，周围的景象似乎更加多变。他感觉自己身处一片游泳池中，而Blair被水半托起来。

还有一小段距离的时候，他看到了树林后的小屋，他紧紧盯着小屋，加快脚步——最终冲进房子前面的空地。

（译注：下面有开头说的不完全知情同意的H，以及身体伤害）

夕阳低低地挂在天边，他抱着Sandburg走到屋后，将他安放在草地上，然后跪在旁边，仔细打量：见鬼，Blair的身体在发热，血液在奔涌——他满身大汗，浑身颤抖，而且抖得越来越厉害。Jim将黏在Blair脸上、脖子上的头发拨到脑后。

现在要怎么办？萨满躺在一个圆圈中央，周围都是威胁，但圆圈里面是安全的，他的哨兵守在他身边，照看他。

他看到一根长长的直树枝，于是去捡回来，围着Blair在地面划出一个圆圈，然后咕哝一声跪下，将树枝插进泥土中，让圆圈更深、更明确、更精准——筑成一道只有他才能通过的屏障。

完成屏障后，他爬进圆圈内，俯在Blair上方，后者的身体开始剧烈地扭动。Jim摸了摸Blair的衬衣，开始为他剥除衣物。

最终，Blair浑身赤裸地躺在圆圈中间的草丛上，他现在颤抖得更加厉害，阴茎和乳头变得硬挺。Jim皱起眉，看着Blair的呼吸愈发吃力，扭动更加剧烈，喘息变成了低低的呜咽。

Jim从一堆衣服中找出Blair的裤子，抽出上面的腰带，然后将Blair侧翻过来，把他的双手绑在背后。Blair呻吟着，身体有点颤抖，但还待在圈子里，被束缚的双臂帮助他保持住镇静，避免因为扭动而不小心伤到自己。

感觉到自己的向导暂时安全之后，Jim站起身，抓起Blair的T恤，穿过树丛来到小溪边。他跪在岸边，将T恤在溪水中浸湿，然后返回到圆圈旁，在Blair身边跪下，用饱含清凉溪水的布料擦拭他火热的脸颊、身体、胸膛和双腿。Blair似乎被安抚了，于是Jim最后拧干湿布料中多余的水分，将它放在Blair的前额上。

安静下来的Blair似乎进入了更深的恍惚状态。Jim脱去身上余下的衣物，紧紧坐在Blair身旁，闭上双眼。能做的都做了，现在似乎只剩下等待。等待以及守卫他的向导。

天啊，他可以听到方圆数英里之内的所有动静。他闭起双眼，跟踪奔涌的溪流和飞翔的鸟儿；沿着风声，留意正在林中觅食的动物漫步的路径。

他闭起双眼，监视着整个环境，监视着可能对他的向导造成威胁的东西。

阳光落在他的皮肤上，他意识到天开始变黑，随着日光慢慢褪去，他睁开双眼，开始拾柴生火。火焰熊熊燃烧起来，他找到Blair的夹克外套，在里侧口袋里找到爱人的瑞士军刀。他挑出最大的那把刀片，然后靠近火源，开始削长棍的末端，直到它变成一件趁手的武器。

他取下Blair额头上现在已经干了的T恤，拎着武器回到溪边。他走进没过大腿的冰凉的溪水中，静立不动，看着鱼儿在他腿边游来游去。终于，他行动起来，长棍尖端连续刺到两条大鳟鱼。

经过几分钟的清理和收拾，他带着重新浸湿的Blait的T恤以及已经分别用小树枝纵向穿起来的两条干净的鱼站起身，重新往小屋走去。走近空地时，前方忽然传来Blair变得急促喑哑的呼吸声，他立刻提腿奔过去。

Blair的身体又在剧烈地扭动，拉扯着手臂上的束缚，但仍然待在圆圈里面。Jim将鱼和棍子放在篝火边，来到向导身边。他跪在Blair身边，在Blair嘴巴上方拧了一把湿漉漉的T恤，将一股清凉的液体送进Blair口中，满意地看到Blair咽了下去，接着又用湿润的布料擦拭Blair的脸颊，揩去他脸上的汗水，试图让他回复到平静的状态。

但同样的招数没有再次奏效——相反，Blair的呼吸声越来越强，直到开始大幅地喘息，而且，他变硬了，坚硬——他的阴茎渗出前液，乳尖竖起，筋肉绷紧。Jim闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关——他真的无能为力——一股妒忌的情绪忽然在他的胸腔燃烧起来，因为Blair——看起来——Blair明明只是一个人，但此时的景象看起来——

看起来就像有人正在操他的向导。

而他无法忍受，无法忍受——

他闭上双眼，认真倾听了一会儿四周的环境，确认他们是否独自在这里，周围是否安全。四周并没有动静，也没有捕食者出没，于是他睁开眼睛，准许自己将全部注意力集中到他的向导身上。

上帝啊，他这么美。这么动人心魄——他模糊记得自己以前也曾发现其他人或物的美，但那些记忆已然模糊——相比于另一种生活，另一个人。现在，让他产生这种感觉的只有Blair，他的Blair，他的萨满，他深刻地明白Blair是基于某些无意识的基因特征创造出来的，只为他而生。

当然是无意识的啊，因为他以前从来没有明确地意识到自己的想法或渴求。事后看来，他明白自己以前一直在无意识地保护自己，避免过度开启感官，因为那时他没有向导，他必须保护自己，避免感知过多，避免感知任何事。所以他将自己隔离开来，用厚厚的棉花把自己包裹起来，直到成为与外界隔绝的木乃伊，他才能感觉到安全。

安全而伶仃。安全而孤独。安全而死寂。

但后来，他的向导从天而降，一层一层剥开包裹着他的外壳，有时甚至让他觉得疼，很疼，很暴露，但他终于可以感知了——他有了想法和渴求——他渴望一个人，眼前的这个人，这个为他而生、为他而来的人。

Blair Sandburg是他的——大脑、心脏、阴茎，都是他的。他明白Blair是如此完整，因为他注定是唯一的解，是他所需的一切。萨满、灵魂伴侣、爱人——他唯一的同路人，人生路上唯一的慰藉。只有一个，但没关系，因为Blair为他而生，完完整整：有了Blair，他便完完整整地圆满了。

Blair是他的，生而为他——但Blair现在正躺在草地上浑身颤抖，性欲勃发，好像正被全宇宙蹂躏。他无法忍受，不能忍受——Blair是他的——他的全部——他的唯一——于是他伸出双手，握住Blair的两把头发，弯腰吻上Blair的嘴。

他的嘴紧紧贴在Blair嘴上，强迫他张开让自己进去，然后他将舌头探进Blair分开的双唇间，Blair饥渴地将他吸入，向他拱起身体。Jim在Blair口中发出满足的呻吟——他的向导认出他了，他的向导当然总能认出他。

他舔吮Blair唇瓣，感受那里的丰盈，描摹那里的形状；Blair张着嘴，无声地恳求他再次进入。Jim将舌头重新伸进Blair嘴里，温柔地舔弄，Blair饱盛欲望的呻吟声像一股愉悦的电流沿着他的脊椎向下。

他的——全是他的——Blair如此渴求，对他敞开自己的身心——他只能接受。他抬起头，抓起Sandburg的瑞士刀。

他是他的全部，他的唯一。

最小的那片刀刃非常锋利，反射着最后一缕夕阳余晖。他将刀放在火堆上方，直到它隐隐发出红光，然后让它冷却。Blair在他掌下颤抖着，身体向他扭动，他亲了亲Blair的嘴唇和胸膛。一圈细细的大约两英寸长（约5cm）的椭圆形出现在Blair跳动的心脏上方，随后被纵向一分为二。刀锋移动，第三条半径沿着十点钟方向从椭圆的圆心延伸出来。刀子从他手中掉落，他将几粒细小的血珠吻去，饥渴地舔吸Blair的心跳，感受舌尖上Blair的生命有力的搏动。

他抬起头，将手放在Blair的心脏上，感受手掌覆盖下的图案，以及图案粗糙的边缘切口和温暖的血液。当他移开手掌，图案定型了，皮肤也已然愈合，他擦去Blair胸前残留的血迹。

他的全部，他的唯一。

他将Blair在草地上翻个身，把他的双腿拉开，然后低头凑向Blair的中心——现在是他的了，全部都是他的。他舔舐穴口的边缘，舌头打着圈爱抚那一圈肌肉，亲吻、舔舐轮番上场，直到Blair的穴口为他大敞。Blair在他身下呜咽，软成一摊，而他是唯一能让Blair如此愉悦的人。

Blair让他幸福——他也想给予Blair幸福——一以贯之，一如既往。而Blair正因他的舌头而剧烈的颤抖，上气不接下气地抽泣，Blair渴望他，渴望他的亲近——Blair正敞开身心，放松自己，邀他进入，于是他轻松地将舌头探入，轻轻地顶了顶，Blair发出几声低柔的呻吟，而他非常喜欢，喜欢此时Blair将愉悦感全部交给他。他的舌头伸进又抽出，来回往复，Blair浑身湿透且身体敞开，在草地上微弱地抽泣，Jim往手里吐了口唾沫，为自己润滑，然后将自己送进Blair的屁股里。

完美——如此完美——他甚至不能动弹，只能后仰起头，享受这一刻纯粹的完美，享受Sandburg紧致的屁股包裹他的老二时的抽动，享受拂过他的皮肤表面的微风。Blair在身下低声呜咽着，Jim可以闻到Blair的精液洒在草地上的温暖、肥沃的气息。

他的感官升得很高——此刻还在飙升——他可以感觉到Blair的血液在奔涌，心跳因高潮的到来而加快。血液和心跳在Blair的躯干、胳膊和双腿下的静脉中涌动着，他不需要动作，因为Blair就在动作，他在他周围温暖地搏动着，而他感觉如此暴露以至于疼痛，感官异常灵敏，浑身赤裸一片——Blair，他的向导、他的Pusakulay（译注：向导）——为他而生，为他而来。

他的高潮如潮水一般袭来，推他向前。他不想压到Blair身上，于是赶紧用手掌撑住自己，指甲抠进草地里，他挺直身子，头向前垂着，大口喘息。Pusakulay, munaki, khuyayki （译注：我的向导，渴望你，需要你）——他小心地悬在Blair上方，轻轻将两个人侧翻过来，然后保护性地曲起身体，环住他的向导。

他听到Blair发出深沉、均匀的呼吸声，知道他陷入了沉沉的梦乡，现在Blair终于得到休息了。他双手抱住Blair，将Blair的背紧紧贴在自己胸前，让Blair的双手陷在两人之间。时间似乎在此刻静止，火苗在一旁劈啪作响，晚风轻轻吹过他的背，嘘，他的向导睡着了。

（TBC）

\---------

他耐心地等待Blair醒来。满心平和地躺在火光中，等待面前的身体苏醒的第一抹迹象。

他知道Blair开始苏醒，因为自己的感官开始变得模糊，远处的声音变得更加遥远，黑夜更加深沉。Blair发出一声轻柔的鼻息，在他的臂弯中微微动了一下。

“欢迎回来。”Jim小声说，既是对自己，也是对Blair。

“嗯？”Blair模糊地发出一声。

“欢迎回来。”Jim再次说道，歪头轻轻吻了吻Blair的后颈。

Blair仰头迎向那个吻，又吸了吸鼻子。“谢谢，”Blair回答，随意地清了清喉咙。Jim感觉Blair扭动了一下，试图在草地上躺得更舒适一些，然后忽然僵住身体。

“呃，Jim？”Blair轻声问。

“嗯？”

“我们这是在哪儿？”

“外面。”Jim回答。

“外面哪里？”

“房子后面。”

“我们的新房子？”Blair问。

“嗯。”Jim回答。

“噢。”Blair回答。Jim感觉Blair挣了挣双手，然后一下坐起身，试图解开将双手绑在身后的皮腰带。

“等一下，”Jim赶忙说，摸索着皮带扣。“等等——我来。”皮带扣滑脱，Blair呻吟一声，前后甩动胳膊，恢复着肌肉。

“感觉怎么样？”Jim小心翼翼地问。

Blair将双手举过头顶，伸了个懒腰。“挺好的。”他回答，让双手再次垂下。“非常好——像百万富翁一样，浑身舒畅。”Blair好奇地打量四周，看看面前的火堆、划进泥地里的包围他们的圆圈、周围的树林以及朦胧的房屋墙壁。“考虑到通货膨胀的影响。”他补充道，交替按摩着有些擦伤的手腕。

Jim伸手握住Blair的两只手腕，“我很高兴。”他诚心诚意地说。“你饿了吗？”

Blair考虑了一会儿，然后点点头，“还真饿了。”

“我抓了——”Jim一边说一边看向火堆，“——鱼。鳟鱼。”

“我喜欢鱼，”Blair说，“来点儿鱼挺好的。”Jim松开Blair的手腕，爬到火堆边，快速将两条清理好的鱼放在临时做成的火堆旁的烤叉上。

Blair低头看看他的两只手腕，红色的淤痕已然消失。“谢了，老兄。”

“不客气。”Jim回答，用木柴将火堆点地更旺一些。

Blair又看了看草地上的圆圈，视线回到Jim身上，“那么，”他缓缓开口，“我不在的时候错过了什么邮件吗？”

Jim回头看看他，微笑起来，“没有。”

Blair起身朝着Jim和火堆爬去，忽的退缩一下。Jim不安地看着Blair——他的爱人明显感到了某些疼痛。“呃，Blair……我想我应该告诉你——”

“没关系。”Blair打断他，靠到火堆边缘。

“我是说，你当时——我没办法——”Jim愧疚地说。

“我梦到了。”Blair说，双手抱膝坐好。他皱了皱眉，然后笑起来，“我是说……我梦到了很多，超级诡异的事，你懂吧？”Jim阴郁地点点头，他当然知道。“但是挺好的。”Blair沉思着补充道，“非常好。”Blair若有所思地盯着火光看了一会儿。

“在城市中生活，在一个现代文明的环境中生活，对你而言一点儿也不容易。”Blair沉思地说，“我之前没有真正理解这一点。”他停下来，想了一会儿，“威胁和刺激的程度都非常高，但我们并没有——任何来自社区的支持。”Blair看向Jim，后者正小心地翻转着烤鱼，让两面均匀受热。“我是说——在丛林里，哨兵和向导也是和其他人分开行动的，但部落的其他成员非常了解他们是谁，他们在做什么。他们共享——你知道的——同一个语境。”

Jim点点头，Blair翘起一边嘴角，“你当然知道，你就在那种环境生活过嘛。”他有些沮丧地说。“但是我没有——这一切对我来说是头一遭。”Blair叹了口气，“老实说，有时候我觉得很困难。”

“我很抱歉，”Jim盯着面前的火光，轻声说，“我能帮上忙吗？”

Jim听到Blair笑起来，于是快速瞟他一眼。“你当然能帮上忙，”Blair说，“你现在就在帮忙啊，而且你已经帮了我大忙，不是吗？你刚刚把我送上这次全额免费的旅行（指Spirit wlak）呢。”他补充道，指了指草地上的圆圈。

“真的吗？”Jim惊讶地问。

“当然了，我确定我从没有预定这趟旅程。是你叫上我，然后说‘走你’，接着我就上路出发了，不是吗？”

“我不是存心的，”Jim皱着眉头。“我还以为我做了什么错事。”实际上，他现在还这么觉得。因为——今天——这件事——他的行为——不能——不应该是对的。

“嗯。”Blair哼了一声，似乎全不在意。Jim叹了口气，从火上取下一条鱼，Blair迫不及待地伸手去拿。

“小心，还烫着。”Jim告诫他。

“没关系，”Blair说，抓住烤肉叉。“我要饿死了。”他将鱼放在面前的地上，开始用手指撕下鱼肉。

“Cheif，慢点，”Jim说，“鳟鱼刺多。”

“知道啦，知道啦。”Blair说，从鱼骨上拨下一小块白色的鱼肉，捏着放进嘴里。

“慢点吃。”Jim劝道，“小心刺。”然而Blair只顾拼命吃鱼，好像几天都没吃饭的样子。

“真的太饿了。”Blair嘴里塞得满满的，“而且味道很棒……要是来点柠檬就更好了。”

“抱歉没有柠檬。”Jim说。

“确实应该感到抱歉。”Blair咀嚼着一嘴鱼肉，笑着打趣道。“赶紧给我种棵柠檬树。”

Jim做了个鬼脸，从火堆上取下另一条鱼，小口吃起来。味道确实不错——淡是淡了点，胜在鲜嫩多汁。

“我在想，”Blair吞咽了一下，说道，“也许你用不着‘存心’。”

Jim皱起眉，“你说什么？”

“你刚才说你不是存心那么做的，关于之前的事。”Blair解释道。

“你是说spirit walk？”Jim问。

这次轮到Blair皱眉，“spirit walk？是这个名字？”

“查佩克人是这么叫的。”Jim告诉他，很高兴这一次他能先说出一个事物的名字，即使算不上是一个很好的解释，但是Blair会想明白的。这是他擅长的领域。

“哇，厉害呀。”Blair轻声惊叹，“那么， 我就是指的这个，spirit walk。你说你并没有特意地让我开始一段spirit walk，所以我在想，也许这也是一种固定形式。”Blair又从鱼骨上取下一块肉，放进嘴里，舔舔手指。

“固定形式？”Jim疑问道。

“对啊，就像一种默认操作，就像你最初给我疗伤也是无意识地一样。”Blair停下来，思考着自己的话，同时继续撕下更多的鱼肉。“也许它们就是同一回事。”他沉思着，从白色的鱼肉里取出骨头，丢到一边。“我是说……spirit walk也许是另一种形式的治疗。”

“你这么想？”Jim惊讶地问。

“因为，感觉起来就和疗伤一样。”Blair解释。

“真的吗？”Jim又惊讶了——他进入自己的精神幻象时并不会有疗伤的感觉，甚至事后往往会感到情绪焦虑。

“没错，”Blair确认道，“一种治愈的感觉，或者说净化——我是说，精神上，灵魂上。你还吃吗？”Blair忽然说，看着Jim手中的鱼。

“不。”Jim说，于是Blair一把抄过Jim手里的鱼。

“简直是我这辈子经历的一百万次心理治疗中最棒的一次。”Blair兴致盎然地说，继续狼吞虎咽着。

“这么说，还挺好的。”Jim说，仔细地观察着他的搭档。

Blair用手背擦了擦嘴，“你这边又是什么感觉呢？”

“我高度警戒，”jim坦承道，“感官全部打开，直线上升——保护本能过度触发了。”他忽然笑起来，想起梅根·康纳在停车场的大呼小叫。

Blair咧嘴一笑，“很高兴我错过了它。”他又看看草地上的 圆圈，“是你把我带过来的？”

“是的。”

“还划了这个圈？”

“是的。”Jim轻声重复。

“为什么？”Blair好奇地问。

“我也不知道。没有理由，就是感觉必须这么做。”Jim坦承。

Blair满意地点点头，喃喃地说，“没错，一种固定形式。”

Jim有些不安，对于Blair的话感到些许不自在。“也许吧。”

Blair皱起眉，摸摸Jim的胳膊。“Jim，”他看进爱人的眼睛，“真的谢谢你。”

Jim一惊，“我……不用客气。就像我说的，我并不是有意——”这时，Blair猛地扑向他，一把抱住他并将他推倒在地上，开始胡乱地亲吻。Jim轻呼一声，接住Blair的重量——不过他完全不会对此产生任何抱怨。这可是他的向导，他回到了他的身边——就在这里，意识清醒，而且明显满腔深情地爱着他。

而且，老天啊，赤裸的Blair扑在同样赤裸的自己的怀里的感觉是多么美妙啊。他可以感觉草叶擦过他的后背，Blair的皮肤上还残留着白日阳光的余温，暖烘烘的。Blair的嘴巴贴在他的嘴巴上，捧住他的脑袋，热情地探索着他的口腔，他的长发垂下来，弄得他的脸痒痒的。

Blair微微退开一些，开始一遍又一遍缓慢地亲吻Jim的嘴唇。“你是否有意为之并不重要，”Blair在亲吻之间喃喃道，“你不需要刻意而行——你本身就是意义所在。”

Jim双手捧起Blait的脸，将他脸上的头发拂开。“你也是我的意义所在，Chief。”他说，定定地看着他的向导。

Blair退开一步，冲他咧开嘴，“是的。”

Jim低下头，将Blair左边的乳头含进嘴中——Blair呻吟着，拱起身子，低头看向Jim，然后叫道，“这是什么——！”

Jim松开Blair的乳头，抬起头，“什么？”然后他知道了——Blair正盯着自己的胸口，那个刻在他心脏上方的花纹。

Jim感到嘴巴发干，心脏疾速跳动，他闭起双眼，见鬼，见鬼，他到底做了些什么啊？他感到Blair从他身上爬开了，清凉的空气立刻占据原本是Blair温暖皮肤的地方。

“我的天啊，”Blair轻声惊叹，声音中满是震惊，“我的天啊，Jim……”

Jim感觉自己无法睁开双眼，无法直面Blair的眼睛。“Blair，对不起，”他用微不可闻的声音说。

“Jim——我的天——这也太酷了吧！”Jim猛地张开眼，转头看向Blair，后者正凑近火堆，借着跳跃的橙色火光仔细端详那个标记。

Jim用手肘撑起身体，张口结识地说，“酷？”他无法置信地重复。

“我的天，当然啦！”Blair兴奋地说。“我是说，在大多数南美部落，长老、酋长和萨满们会积累起大量装饰性的标记——穿孔、纹身、珠宝——见鬼，你知道规矩的，你在那里生活过，我不需要和你解释呀！”Blair的兴奋肉眼可见，“每经历一次重大场合都会增加一项身体艺术品——拥有最多装饰的人就最厉害，老兄！那个人就是老大、是首领、是大家的头儿，你知道的！见鬼，我一直没明白这是一种模式，但它确实是的——那个乳环，还有你在毕业典礼前送我的那些东西（译：还记得前文的皮革手链、项链、脚链吗？）——现在，又是这个！这酷毙了，Jim——这个标记可是永久性的！我以后会变成一个超酷的老家伙的，我告诉你。”Blair低头看着自己的胸口，欢乐的总结道。

Jim慢慢地点点头表示理解，然后他笑起来，并且开始担心自己无法停止笑容。他坐起身，用双手捂住脸，笑到手指被眼泪打湿。Blair坐到他的身边，用胳膊搂住他的双肩，将他拉到怀中，亲吻他的脸庞。

“Jim，”Blair轻声说。“没事啦，没关系的。”

Jim点点头，努力镇定下来，“我还以为我伤害了你，伤到了你。”他坦承道。

“伤害我？”Blair一脸迷惑，“Jim——你治愈了我。你帮助了我。”

“好的，”Jim深吸一口气，说，“那就好。”

“我没事了，我很好，知道了吗？”Blair的嘴唇暖暖地贴在他脸上，气息温暖而舒适。

“是的，”他轻声回答，因为Blair正在抚慰他心中的伤痛，抚慰他的灵魂。如果Blair可以通过spirit walk获得治愈，那么他有Blair呢。

“没事了，一切都很好。”Blair喃喃地说，然后将Jim的脑袋拉向自己，将Jim的嘴唇贴上自己的，再次开始温柔地亲吻他。

“我需要你。”Jim嘟哝地说。

“你拥有我。”Blair安慰道，又快速吻了他一下。

Jim长出一口气，将Blair拉近，“这一大堆诡异的破烂玩意儿中唯一可靠的就是你了，你知道吗？”Jim急切地说，“唯一可靠的。”

“你拥有我，Jim，”Blair柔声重复，“我是你的。”他将温暖的脸颊埋进Jim的颈侧，Jim紧紧抱住他——清凉的夜风在他们身旁拂过，他紧紧抱住他的唯一。

（第十六部《自然的冲势》完）


End file.
